The Rogue Mother
by Loopy Lilac Lupins
Summary: This is a story about Hawke and Fenris's life as parents, this is the first time i've written so any advice you could me would be appreciated! :D i hope you enjoy it, i own nothing in this story Bioware is the Maker!
1. The News

The Rogue Mother

A merry evening at the Hang man was definitely well earned for Hawke and her band of misfits. After taking down and Qunari's Arishok and having them finally leave Kirkwall because of it, it was a successful quest completed.

They were all gathered around the table in Varric's quarters at the back of the pub, Isabelle was teaching how to lie and cheat at wicked grace, but poor Merrill's good nature lead her face to tell her tails. She pulled puppy dogs eyes when she cheated and ended her lies with question marks. Anders and Bethany were gossiping in the corner, Anders was trying show interest in Bethany's tails of how father courted mother before they ran off to Ferelden. Aveline was with Donnic in the other corner opposite to Anders and Bethany, they hadn't left each other side since that awfully long road; trying to get Aveline and Donnic together was probably the hardest and most annoying favour she had done for any of her companions, _Still they did look happy together_ she thought. Hawke turned to look at Fenris from behind the curtain of hair dangling down the side of her face. _I wonder if we would ever look like that together? _she thought to her self, just imagining it made her smile considering what she had in store for him. Aveline caught a glimpse of Hawke now starring at Fenris; she was the only one who knew her secret, the only one who could talk to Hawke about what she was thinking right now.

"Would you mind getting me another drink dear?" She looked at Donnic and gave him and encouraging squeeze in his hand.

"Sure, be right back." Donnic returned the squeeze and headed off towards the bar, being the good man that he is, Aveline knew he understood why she got rid of him, even though she already had a full tumbler of donkey piss in front of her.

Aveline moved her chair closer to Hawke and leaned in to whisper.

"You're lucky you know?" She had a fierce frown of disapproval in her brow.

Hawke suddenly turned to her and reluctantly away from Fenris.

"What?" Hawke returned the frown more confused and irritated her wonderings were interrupted.

"You're lucky, that you didn't suffer any serious wounds!" She grumbled under her breath getting furious at Hawke's natural ignorance, especially when it came to her own safety. She always thinks of other before herself, but she had forgotten about someone.

"What was I supposed to do, just blurt out to all nobles, horned headed idiots and the rest of my companions, _'Hey I can't do this fight because I have an extra passenger'_!" She snapped at Aveline trying desperately not to let anyone else hear her announcement.

They had had this conversation before and it ended the same way, Aveline was shut off, all she could do was warn her.

* * *

><p>Duel With the Arishok Earlier that day-<p>

"No!" Hawke snapped.

The Arishok flinched at her unusual side of fierceness that he had not seen or thought she had. She had always joked and teased, her ignorance was sufferable, since she had taken down Tal vashoth and made her services useful in tracking down the thief who stole the poison powder. But this, _side_ confused him.

"You have your 'Relic' there is nothing keeping you here now, but you will not take Isabelle with you. She _will_ face the consequences of her actions, but under _Kirkwall's_ law." She put extra emphasis on the words that she knew would only have meaning to him.

The Arishok approached her but Hawke stood her ground and only glared harder as he towered over her. Her face was taut and her glare from under her eyebrows would have burned a hole in his fore head had he not returned the fierceness.

"Very well Hawke, care to duel over her life?" He gave an evil smile as he looked at Isabelle.

Hawke kept her burning gaze on him; a silence drew over everyone in the keep as she considered his, _offer_. There was no way out of it she would have to give up something to reframe him from taking Isabelle, she did not even consider having everyone else help her the thought did not even cross her mind. But she could not think of anything else that would interest the Arishok or anything that would be of similar value to him then Isabelle's life. _There's nothing for it_.

"I accept." She announced and stood up straight from leaning in to his gaze, she still had control over their fixed stare. At that moment Aveline jumped to Hawke's side and tugged on her arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She tugged and eventually pulled Hawke out of her staring competition to turn to Aveline, looking very concerned.

"It will not take long Messere but I must speak with her." She pulled Hawke over to a corner away from the rest and signalled them not to follow.

"Do not be long." The Arishok growled after them, as Aveline stormed off with Hawke reluctantly being dragged along by her arm.

"Aveline! This really isn't the time!" She knew what Aveline had to say, Hawke prepared herself to ignore her so they could get on with the duel.

Aveline spun on her heal to look at Hawke, she was nearly crying and Hawke couldn't resist loosening her face and place a hand on Aveline shoulder to comfort her.

"One life is no more important then another Aveline." Aveline's head shook in objection. Hawke placed her other hand on Aveline other shoulder and pushed her up lightly to meet her eyes.

"I must do this." Aveline shook her head again this time placing one gauntlet hand on Hawke's stomach.

"There are two lives at stake here Hawke." Aveline looked up to Hawke's face hoping she could convince Hawke to heed their help in this battle like so many other times and not just drop herself and her baby into danger alone.

"At least have us help you." She could see Hawke was already shaking her head at the idea, but Aveline decided to press harder.

"Ander's could heal you whenever you get injured, Fenris and I can help keep his attention off you to prevent serious injuries, it's the right idea Haw-" Aveline was cut off by the Arishok's bellowing for them to return, she hadn't realised he was pacing up and down the stair well in impatience. Aveline looked back to Hawke to see her smiling, _what is she smiling about? What has she got to smile about she might DIE!_ Aveline thought. Hawke brought her hand from Aveline's shoulder and flicked her fore head.

"Ow!" Aveline was confused by the gesture and Hawke just giggled.

"You really think I would put all of you in danger, just for _my_ safety?" Hawke dropped her hands to her sides and gave a quirky smile before heading towards the Arishok. Aveline followed behind her shaking her head in disbelief and worry. She stopped next to Anders but Hawke continued walking past the Arishok to the area behind him. She pulled out her daggers and whirled them around in her hands till she stood in her stance and smiled at the Arishok.

"Let's dance." She cheekily grinned at him as she saw the rage her invitation caused. The Arishok reached for his axe and dagger and got ready to charge. Hawke saw what he was about to do when a smog rose from his feet and he leaned his upper body towards her, his arm pulled back but weapons facing forwards. She realised she could not take a direct hit to her front so she was going to have to do this carefully and with as much grace as possible. _Maybe if I take away his toys somehow?_ She thought to herself all the while not taking her eyes off the horned beast in front of her ready to charge.

He began to race towards her, she didn't predict his speed but she made it in time to turn, race up the wall behind her and spring herself into the air just above the Arishok's head. The tip of his horn scrapped just above Hawke's eyebrow, she squinted so not to get the blood in her eye, when she finally landed behind him she wiped the blood from her eyebrow and spun on her heels to face the Arishok. She was shocked that he had not turned around yet and attacked, he was struggling with something. From behind it looked like he was trying to open a bottle, then she saw his horns had dug deep into the wall she bounced off earlier. Trying to hold back a laugh she realised this was her chance to inflict some damage.

She spun her daggers and jabbed them both into his back, he growled in pain still trying to pry himself out of the wall. Not yet satisfied with her wound she dragged the daggers down his back and then yanked them out when they reached the bottom of his spine. The Arishok grunted, aggravated by the unsuccessful start of their duel, he kicked back his right leg hoping to knock Hawke away from his back. She noticed his effort and spun to avoid the hit, but she was too slow to react, his foot dug into her side and flew her backwards across the room. She landed flat on her back and her daggers flung out of her hands to either sides of the space, before she could get up to retrieve them the Arishok managed to wiggle himself free of the wall and stormed towards her, he lifted his weapons above her ready to slam them into her body.

Hawke lifted her legs to stop both his arms, they smacked into her feet, her knees bent slightly to manage the blow. She looked above the Arishok's head and saw the pillar behind him, she smiled at her immediate idea. Then Hawke bent her arms back, hands either side of her head, she lifted her lower body, her hands supporting her upper body as she pushed her legs against his arms and finally pushed them above his head and slammed his weapons into the pillar. The moment she knew they were stuck she rolled away and stood in front of him. He too realised she was without her daggers and decided to let go of his trapped weapons and face her bare handed.

Hawke laughed wickedly and brought herself into the same stance as before, but this time with out her daggers.

"It's much manlier of you to fight with your fists anyway Messere." She taunted him as she waved her hand for him to take the first hit.

Fist went flying Hawke landed a few punches but not as many as the Arishok, she was making great effort to avoid any hits to her abdomen, sacrificing any other part of her to be hit instead.

The Arishok took a familiar posture from the beginning of the duel, he was going to charge again only this time using his horns as weapons. _Surely that can't be fair_ she thought. Hawke huffed and then smiled at the possible chance she might win this duel with her own _Secret weapon_.

"Fine!" She announced her she pulled up the ends of her gauntlets.

"I'll just use my secret weapon too!" The smog started to rise from the Arishok's feet again; Hawke prepared herself mapping it out perfectly in her head. The Arishok made a noise that sounded a lot like a small laugh. Hawke put the image of him making any kind of happy expression out of her mind, and continued planning her triumphant ending to this duel.

"And what is that?" He made the noise again. Hawke knew she had no time to answer she could see the Arishok beginning to charge. Hawke simply shrugged and turned around, her back facing to the charging wilder beast.

"Hawke what are you doing!" Aveline yelled at the top of her lungs, the rest of them where in too much disbelief to make any kind of sound. Their eyes wide open and trying desperately not to interfere, else the duel is over and the Qunari would take Isabelle with them.

Hawke counted in her head the speed and time to which he would reach her given the calculations she made from his last attempt.

_3…2…1…NOW! _She thought to herself as her body moved on the last count. Hawke crouched then jumped and flipped backwards in the air, she saw the Arishok's head again. But instead of landing behind him she landed on his shoulder knee on each side of his head clamped to his neck. With out a second thought she twisted her waist and upper thighs till there was a definite crunch and crack. She felt the body starting to fall so she readied herself to land. As the body fell to the floor Hawke spread her legs and landed gracefully with her feet either side of the dead corpse beneath her.

Hawke placed her hands on her hips and nodded down at the dead beast before moving off and walked to retrieve her daggers. When she had both, she felt a sigh of relief escape her lungs she flung them around again and attached them to her back.

Hawke made her way back to her shocked companions all the while having a hand to her stomach she smiled and whispered.

"We did a good job, Mummy's proud of you."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hanged Man-<p>

Remembering how the warmth of her own abdomen felt on her hand made her smile, she mimicked the action and Aveline couldn't help but smile.

Hawke looked over to Fenris again, who was still looking into his tankard of so-called-ale. She could see the tiredness in his eyes; it had been a long day, for all of them.

Donnic returned with a drink and set it beside Aveline, Aveline pushed her chair back too were Donnic was sitting and returned to folding her arm with his.

"Would you like a drink Hawke?" Donnic's sudden offer made Hawke and Aveline jump out of their skin. Hawke composed herself and smiled kindly at Donnic.

"No thanks Donnic I'm a…trying to lay off the drink for a while." Giggling franticly she hid her face with her hair to avoid eye contact with him, Aveline directed his attention to her again by tugging on his arm. _She's good at that_. Hawke Thought.

"Thinking about it I haven't seen you touch a drop in a while, surely today you can make an exception considering your victory today?" Varric announced from behind his playing cards. Hawke jumped again at the sound of his voice, she didn't even notice he was there for a while. _Damn dwarves are so short I forgot he was here!_ She suddenly realised Varric's tendency to listen in to other people's conversations, no doubt that's why he was sitting so close Bethany trying to get a good story out of her conversation about their life in lothering.

"I always keep my promises Varric, even ones to myself and I promised myself I wouldn't drink for a while, so I'm not going to." Hawke was surprised at her believable lie and stared down at Varric till he shrugged and pulled his cards back up to his face. Hawke sat back in her chair happy with her conversation killer and started playing with the long plate in her hair the framed her face. She was starting to feel tired herself.

Bethany got up from her chair and made her way to her sister's side, landing one kiss on the top of her head she waved everyone goodbye.

Hawke offered to walk her back to the Gallows but Bethany waved her hand in protest and started her way out the door.

_It was kind of Knight Commander to let Bethany out the gallows to celebrate with me._ Hawke thought to herself as she called goodnight out to her sister, Anders then decided to go back to his clinic to rest. He urged Hawke to come visit him so he could check her injuries even after she repeatedly said she was fine. She didn't let him touch her after the duel for fear he would find out she was pregnant. _What with being a mage and all he could probably tell even if he touched my shoulder! _She shook her head and decided that she would make any excuse for him not to touch her even if it meant keeping him out of future missions.

Aveline and Donnic followed Anders out and waved goodnight to everyone, Hawke turned to the table to see only a few of her companions left. She was considering going home as well but she didn't know if Fenris wanted to leave and didn't want to walk home alone.

She turned to Fenris to see he had been staring at her, she felt the hot flush run across her cheeks when he smiled at her.

"I was just wondering..." Fenris began to ask still smiling and staring at her, Hawke was trying to look away but felt stuck in the gaze like she had no choice.

"What's your secret weapon?" He arched one of his eyebrows at her when she smiled widely at the question. She bit her bottom lip in excitement of knowing how he would react when she told him. She looked away from his gaze reluctantly and her smile deepened when the words escaped her mouth.

"My legs." She turned and looked at him again this time with a seductive smirk spread across her face. Hawke couldn't help but bite her bottom lip again when she saw his cheeks filled with a red glow his mouth fell open slightly and it took all her effort to not to jump into his lap and claim his lips right there and then. Fenris coughed awkwardly and turned to stare in his untouched ale again.

"Well they are quite…_strong_." His voice crackled at the word she could see in his face he was remembering their time together, she then wondered off herself. _The moment I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him close… _her thoughts trailed off. They both realised they were sitting their remembering their time together, they glanced at each other and not being able to stand the heat that steamed between them they both stood up.

"I'm off." Both Fenris and Hawke said simultaneously, they chuckled at each other and made their way to the door walking side by side. Varric peered over his cards to watch them walk out, and then turned his head down to his lap where he was secretly taking notes about Bethany's conversation with Anders and the awkward atmosphere between Fenris and Hawke.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better." He smuggled said to himself as he jotted down the last words of Kirkwall's champion for the evening.

* * *

><p>In Hightown on the way home-<p>

There was silence between them on the way to high town, but even its awkwardness didn't stop both of them from smiling since they left the Hanged man.

Fenris couldn't help reminiscing every second they spent together that night, and it was making him very hot and flustered, he realised he wasn't putting enough concentration into his walking when he felt his knees begin to wobble. They almost gave out, but he composed himself in time enough to stop him from falling over but not enough to prevent him bumping into Hawke and knocking her way off balance. Her legs buckled and he felt her body give way and fall away from him, with out thinking he wrapped his arms around her and turned them so landed on his back protecting Hawke from the fall. Fenris felt her body slam into his when they landed on the floor and his arms only gripped around her tighter. He felt Hawke push herself up to turn and look at him she was biting her bottom lip and looking very sorry for herself.

"Sorry." She managed to get out before chewing her bottom lip again, Fenris's cheeks flushed hotter now, he unconsciously moved his head slowly towards hers. He felt her dark eyes pull him in, he couldn't resist staring into them and moving in closer to see them better. Hawke blinked and Fenris was finally free, he shook his head and smiled up to her.

"I believe the fault was mine Hawke." A small gap in the clouds allowed the moonlight to beam down; he noticed the instant effect it had on her skin. Her skin was creamy and smooth in the dark but in the light it glistened like glitter stone, tiny sparks of light danced across her flushed cheeks, he followed her high cheekbones to the soft skin under her eyes and down to the tip of her tiny nose. He looked to her eyes, in the dark they are black and glossy but in the light they were a bright purple like polished amethyst. Again he lost control over his body and he lifts his hand to lightly brush her dark satin hair out of the stream of moonlight and behind her ear, his hand landed on her exposed shoulder.

_I wish I knew the words, to tell her how mesmerizing she is, what a hold she has on me._ His face saddened at the realisation that he could not give her what she deserves.

_To be loved, cared for, why can't I give her these things, I…? _He couldn't even think the words the words that he so desperately want to say to her but couldn't in fear they are said wrong, in fear he might ruin her life if he said he wanted to stay in hers. Fenris saw Hawke's face fall mimicking his own expression, her mouth began to open as if to say something, although he felt the desire to take her lips, to clamp his mouth to hers forever. _I would never let go_. He decided to hear what she wanted to say.

"Fenris, I…" she trailed off turning her gaze to the floor next to his head, she continued biting her lip trying to find the words that just would not escape her mouth.

_She's not going to have any lip left at this rate! _Fenris frowned with worry at not being able to feel her soft full lips against his ever again; he lifted his hand from her shoulder and ran his fingers along her bottom lip. Hawke released her lip at his touch and closed her eyes at the feel of his warm skin near her mouth. Her lips parted slightly but not to speak they just reacted to his touch and it was taking all that's left of her energy to not kiss the tips of his fingers.

Fenris's hand curved around Hawke's cheek leaving his thumb caressing her lower lip. Hawke started to smile and nuzzled her face into his hand, and kissed his palm. _I missed the feel of his skin _she thought to herself as peered at Fenris to see his reaction, her cheeks felt hot when she saw Fenris had also closed his eyes at the feel of her warm kiss pressed against his rough palm.

_I have to tell him, he's needs to know, he deserves to know…he might be happy_ she started to think happily, but then doubt clouded her hopeful thoughts _what if he gets angry…? What if he doesn't want it?_ she started to frown, she squeezed her eyes shut, she was ready to blurt it out, scream if she had too, _I have to tell him, I want him too know…I should tell him…Tell him! Tell him! _

"I…" She started, Fenris's eyes flashed open to look at her discomforted face_, just tell her you want her, tell her you…Tell her You…You…You love her!_ He fidgeted under Hawke's weight, wanting to scream his lungs out, what ever it would take to get the words to come out.

Hawke started again, this time determined to tell him, even if she did scream at him, the words were going to come out some how.

"Fenris I'm…" Fenris's own thoughts were thrown from his mind at the sound of her distressed and crackled voice. He saw her suffering, her eyes strained, her lip wobbled harder as if it's trying to keep something from spilling out. He tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her face gently to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said, concern drowning his words as he pulled a small but comforting smile.

"You can tell me anything." He brought her face closer to his and without a second thought brought his lips to meet hers. Their lips gently brushed against each other sent Fenris's heart pounding against the wall of his chest. Hawke felt his heart beat struggling to beat properly; she brought one of her hands and laid it carefully his chest to calm him. The arm Fenris had around Hawke's waist squeezed tighter until she was pushed fully against his body. She had no need to hold herself up then so she stroked both hands through his hair falling deeper and deeper into the tender heat filled kiss.

An uncontrollable moan vibrated from Hawke's lips and into Fenris's mouth, a shiver slid down his spine at the sensation. His arms squeezed tighter deepening the kiss; her tongue slid across Fenris's bottom lip and bit it slightly. Fenris lost control right there, he rolled them both over so he had full control of the kiss, his body was lifted slightly so not to put too much weight on her chest. She lifted her legs between his and he entwined them with hers, as her hands slid from his hair and caressed his back, shoulders and arms. _Oh, I missed this, I missed him I hope he doesn't get up and walk away…I don't want to be without him ever again. _She thought as she traced his lyrium marking along his arms, even without looking she could remember where they were, where they lead…

Fenris groaned at her touch, it only made him want her more, I _missed her touch, I missed her and this…This feels so right, so natural. _He pressed in harder; his tongue memorized the taste of cherries that lined Hawke's mouth. They both lost breathing control and simultaneously broken the kiss to rest their foreheads together, panting from fighting their urges to rip each other clothes off and take each other right there in the middle of Hightown. Fenris opened his eyes to see Hawke starring at him, beaming with desire and her lips forming a happy but shy smile.

"You wanted…to tell…me something?" Fenris panted quietly, still starring in to her yearning eyes.

Hawke's smile deepened trying to breathe steadily and took a deep breath. She waited awhile to respond, trying to think straight and put her words into a sentence that would make sense when it came out.

"Is that your way of telling me you're staying?" she smiled wildly at him hoping she didn't go too far.

Fenris chuckled and closed his eyes, he sighed sweetly and looked back at Hawke; the seductive smirk he gave her made her heart jump and dance again thumping against her chest trying to break free.

"Well…I can't quite finish my speech in the middle of Hightown…" he said looking down and Hawke's chest to see it rising and falling faster the before. He took it as a challenge to see if he could increase the speed. He looked back up at Hawke, keeping his seductive tone he continued.

"But I would need a…_bed,_ for that." He finished looking back down to her chest to check if he achieved his goal.

As he suspected her chest rose and fell faster at his words and he could feel her heart beat turn into a humming against his chest plate. Wishing he wasn't wearing it to feel her warm flesh against his, his heart matched her race as he undressed her with his eyes.

They were lying in the square in front of the Chantry just at the bottom of the stairs near Fenris's mansion, so they didn't have far to walk to complete his so called speech. They both turned their heads to look up the stairs, their heads still touching as they turned back to look at each other again. _Now is the time to tell him, we haven't done this since that night he left it will get confusing if I tell him after we…do it again! _Hawke thought to herself, her face fell slightly remembering the night he had slipped from her fingers. She felt him start to pull away, grabbing her hand to lift her up with him as he got to his feet. They held each other a little longer, their foreheads resting together and their eyes closed, listening to the other breathe. Hawke flashed her eyes open seeing he still had his closed; she bit her lip not in desire but in anticipation to how he would react to her news.

"There was something I wanted to tell you Fenris…" She started, still looking at him with his eyes closed. He just hummed in response to relaxed to say anything else.

"I…haven't been with anyone since…our time together a few months ago…" she paused again, waiting for a reaction from him. He only seemed to smile, almost happy at the fact she had not done anything but wait for him. Relived that he didn't react badly _to that part!_ She thought, she decided to continue.

"And…I found out something I didn't want to tell you…until we were _ok_ in each other company again…" she waited again for his reaction, he slightly frowned at the last part, annoyed at what he had done and wishing he could _go back, stay and tell her how I felt_, he thought. His reaction didn't scare her off she had already started, she had to finish.

"And now we are…ok again…" she sighed happily at the moment they were having at having him in her arms again and being in his. _And I will never leave again Marian, never. _He smiled and sigh his blissfully at his decision. He wrapped hands arms around Hawke further still keeping his eyes shut. Again Hawke smiled in relief that she had not disturbed his contentment. She new her next few words, would be the words to make him react. So she waited a little while longer to continue; just to memorize the feel and smell of him, in case he was ripped away from her once more by her words.

"I have to tell you…I'm…pr…pregnant." She squeezed her eyes shut at the words, too scared to see his face change to the word. There was silence, she held on to him tighter hoping he would not try to pry from her grasp. She felt him shift slightly, but he didn't try to wriggle free or let go of her he was still. Hawke kept her eyes bolted shut still afraid to look into his eyes. She memorized they way they looked at her before, the way they hungered for her, the way his lips felt against hers, so warm and soft, the way she'd remembered them from the last time they kissed before he left her.

More silence filled the air _what is going through his mind?_ She asked herself, finally she felt his arms let go of her, _oh no! this is it he's going to run, he's going to leave, I can't look, just keep your eyes closed Marian if you don't look at his face it won't hurt as bad._ Her eyes stayed bolted shut as her mind kept telling her to stay strong to not look at him. Then she felt hands hold her face gently one thumb rubbing her cheek the other running along her bottom lip, she stood still her arms still wrapped tightly around him refusing to let go. Fenris pulled her face to him and once again pressed his lips to hers, not as tender as the last one, this time it was filled with passion and heat. She felt his want for her on her tongue as he flicked his with hers; confused at his reaction she would not question it if it meant him not running from her. Fenris bent down and picked Hawke up in his arms, their kiss never broke as he carried her up the stair to the front door of his mansion. With no effort he balanced Hawke's lower body with his knee to free one hand and open the door, after he was certain it had opened he replaced his knee with his and hand again and carried her in. Still entwined in their heat filled kiss Hawke pushed the door closed with her hand behind Fenris's head. They both smiled against each others lips amused with their team work, Fenris carried Hawke up the stairs to where his bed lay and kneeled at the side of it placing Hawke sat up on the edge of the bed.

Hawke had already started unbuckling his armour and placing it carefully next to him on the floor. She unhooked his tunic and stroked his chest tracing the contours of his muscles down to his legging hugged his waist. She slid her hands over his shoulder sliding the tunic off his arms as she ran her hands down them. Once his upper body was exposed, she ran hands back where they had travelled back down to his leggings. She untied the thin leather that was holding them together one each side of his waist then pulled them out of the loops that ran down the length of his legs, they fell to the floor leaving Fenris in his smalls. It was his turn to strip Hawke of the material keeping there skin from fully touching.

Luckily her undress would be simpler since all she wore was a long white cotton dress that went down to her ankles. He laid a hand on her chest and gentle pushed her down to lay her back on the bed with her legs still dangling off the side of the bed. Fenris finally broke the kiss as he sat up between Hawke's legs he cupped his hands around her ankles and then around her calves as drew his hands up. His fingers curled around the back of her knees and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, their eyes never left each other. Hawke bit down on her bottom lip at his touch the gentle brush of his fingers as he ran them up the length of her thighs lifting the dress as he trailed up to her stomach. Finally he pulled the dress over her head and flung on the floor, he took a second to look over Hawke's body; she was as creamy and soft as he remembered her. It didn't take long before his body took over at the sight of her leaning forward over her to resume their fierce lips pressed against each other. He ripped off her smalls as he ripped off his own, lifting Hawke still wrapped around his waist he mounted the bed and laid her back down on the sheets. Following her down, he broke the kiss reluctantly and brought up a hand to cup Hawke's cheek, he lost himself in her intoxicated gaze.

"I…I love you." He whispered softly against her lips, feeling at ease to say it out loud.

Hawke bit down on her lip, her ravenous eyes pierced into his glossy green ocean deep eyes, she suddenly through her arms around his neck and brought him into another kiss.

"I love you. Fenris." She mumbled against his mouth. She could feel the ends of mouth turn up to a smile at her words. He brushed kisses along her cheek bone leading to her ear, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear and his breath made her body shiver under his weight. His soothing low voice whispered into her neck just above her collar bone.

"Marian." Fenris nuzzled the nape of her neck and placed a tender kiss. Their evening went on into the cool night; with only the moon to light the atmosphere of their heat filled passionate reunion. Hawke couldn't understand his reaction to what she told him, but then again neither did he; something they both decided to wait till they woke up next to each.


	2. The 'Unimportant' Letter

Thank you to those who added, read and reviewed my first chapter, it's so very kind of you!

I hope you enjoy my next chapter as much as you did the last, i'm sorry it took me so long, but my job is taking a toll on my Fangirl time :D !

Enjoy chapter 2 of Rogue Mother

Chapter 2- The Rogue Mother

"Are you scared little wolf?" A voice slithered from the darkness, Fenris recognised it straight away.

A shiver flowed down his spine and through his lyrium markings all over his body, making his skin tighten and muscles freeze. He couldn't move when he saw Denarius's face appear before him. Hovering above his face only an inch away from the tip of his nose, white eyes cold and dying; piercing holes in Fenris's. The Demon's grin reached his ears, yellow teeth displayed under his thin pasty lips, the skunk like hair that dangled from his chin and scuttled up the outline of his jaw made his sight all the more revolting.

Fenris felt his face fall at the sight of his haunting face, his lyrium markings ached and burned under his skin. Already Denarius's presence leeched his life from his body, he felt his energy and Warrior strength flee from his trained muscles.

Only the next sound Fenris heard brought him out of his spiral of fear, it warmed him and relaxed his formally stiff body.

"Daddy, its ok I'm here." A little girl's voice softly whispered in his ear. Colour flushed to the surface of his skin again and his markings returned to its fainter glow; the pain appeared non-existent after the long period of throbbing just from Denarius's appearance.

The tiny voice encouraged his body to move; his head strained to turn to the voice and his eyes met with a strange figure standing by his head. A small girl, a child stood before him, her naturally olive skin was wrapped in a pretty green dress that appraised her stunning purple tinged eyes. Poking out the side of her long silky silver hair, that framed her familiar features, were the tips of small pointy ears. _She...she is...beautiful! _He thought to himself as he traced her human features with his eyes, feeling oddly comforted by her gaze.

" It's ok Daddy, I'm here now, we can go to sleep together." A soft voice escaped the bewitching child, she held out her teddy to his face and tilted her head to smile at him around it.

"Teddy helps the nightmares go away, you told me that Daddy." A sweet, innocent giggle flowed trough Fenris's heart, making it tingle with happiness he felt warm and comforted. Instantly he realised he had forgot about the cruel, tormenting face that hung above him. He suddenly felt the urge to protect and instinctively reached for the little girl; he curled his arms under her to lift her to his chest. He ran, away from the haunting faces and the staining pain; the little girl curled in his arms, her fists full of his shirt hanging on to him as if to use as a shield. Her eyes were shut tight, her face dug deep into his chest; sheltering herself from the darkness that surrounded them both. Into darkness he sprinted he couldn't see but his legs knew where he was going, where he was taking the little girl, _somewhere safe...somewhere bright and sunny...somewhere we can protect her..._his thoughts trailed off as he saw a shape fade in from the darkness in front of him. A door moving closer and closer to him, though he realised he was running so was moving closer to it, the door was white with a sliver door handle, he didn't recognise it but he knew it was safe. When he reached it he revealed one of his hands from the little girl and twisted the door knob until the door flung open.

A familiar figure lay on a bed shaped cloud and white sheets and pillows, with open arms and a gentle smile curved on her cherry red lips. Her purple tinged eyes welcoming and her arms embracing as Fenris stepped through the doorway, he set the girl down on her feet as she wriggled; eager to lunge into the open arms that praised them.

"Mummy, mummy!" The little girl cried out, she struggled climbing onto the high bed, but the woman leaned over to wrap her hands under the child's arms and lift the her to the woman's lap. They embraced each other, as if they had been apart for so long. Fenris felt a little out of place just watching them, he turned to leave through the door. _I have kept her safe, I have returned the debt, I have no reason to stay further._ He told himself, feeling slightly empty that he had to leave the comfortable place, he felt warm for the fist time, he felt he belonged here.

"See, I told you I would find Daddy!" The child's voice echoed through his mind, _Daddy?...but she just called her..._again his thoughts vanished, he tuned quickly on his heels to see the woman and child sat with open arms to him, waiting for him.

"I was so worried about you." The woman's voice was sweet, but crackled slightly at the concern that filled her heart. His ears twitched at the sound, _I...I know that voice..._ he walked closer to the bed, straining to make out the woman's features. But as he moved closer he saw long black hair that ran down her shoulder and long plats that framed her face on each side. Her bear paw shaped tattoo that curved along her left cheek; just reaching below her left eye and stretched just before the left corner of mouth. The intoxicating shade of purple that rained in her eyes, and the shiny red lips that reminded him so much of the cherries she loved to eat. _She? Who is she?...Marian?...it's... _

"Marian!" Fenirs almost cried for her, as he started for the bed filled with so much happiness he could barely contain it. He lunged forward onto the bed and into their loving arms as they closed in around him.

"Fenris, I'm so glad your home my love." Tears struck at the last words she whispered into his hair as she held him close to her.

_Home, is this home?...This is home I can feel it's home, it's like nothing I have ever felt, it's so...my heart has never felt so calm. _

"I love you Mummy and Daddy!" The little girl mumbled from under Fenris's arm.

"We love you too Sweetheart." Marian said as she kissed the child on the head, he felt her head turn and lightly press her lips to his forehead.

"I love you, Fenris." She whispered against his fore head, again tears ran down her cheeks, one escaped and ran down to the tip of his nose and dripped off the end.

Another tear dripped on his nose, Fenris only smiled containing the honour of having someone so amazing cry over him.

"I love you, Marian." Fenris whispered into the nape of her neck, more tears fell almost tickling the tip of his nose as they dripped off the end. The dripping became more frequent and the warm soft tear became cold, they dropped harshly on his nose forcing him to raise a hand to inch the spot it repeatedly landed on.

More drops fell, with every drop that landed, made a bigger splash that landed on Fenris's eyelids.

Fenris fluttered his eyes open, blinking at the water gathered around his eyes. He reached his arm up and rubbed his eyelids dry with the back of his hand, he felt the dripping continue on his wrist as he rubbed his eyes. He lifted his arm slightly to focus on the ceiling above him, sure enough the dripping came from a small gap in the roof. He turned his head to the window, the rain drops tapping against the window then tickling down and gathered at the bottom. The sky was grey but the light shining through the window was a pale blue; dawn lit the room and a certain calmness filled the air around him. He felt peaceful, apart from..._The __reaaaly__ annoying water dripping on my face!_ Fenris casually rolled over to his left side and rested and around around Hawke's waist. The dripping continued to fall behind him on the bed, he smiled wickedly; proud of his evasive achievement. His grimace slightly faded into a small weak smile when he realised who he had his arm around.

Fenris watched as Hawke's body moved up and down as she breathed; strands of her satin black hair covered her face. Fenris frowned in disapproval at that he could not see much of her face, he moved his arm from around her waist and brushed his fingers along her cheekbone, gathering the hair from her face and then tucking it behind her ear. Her lavender eyelids remained shut, but a small smile formed in the corners of her lips. Fenris's hand continued through Hawke's hair, along her neck, over her shoulder and along her arm until he reached her hand. Lacing his fingers with hers he curled his arm so his and hers were wrapped around Hawke's waist. They lay, calm and quiet enjoying the tender moment they had, before they had to journey into the real world outside.

The dripping slowed to a stop as the rain reseeded and the cloud descended from the sky, a beam of the morning sun's light shone through the window left of the bed high up on the wall. The bed was in a spotlight of heat that warmed the sheets, feeling the hot glow on their eyelids woke them from their loving snooze.

"Did you have a good dream?" Hawke said sleepily, her voice muffled from pure relaxation in her muscles. Hawke always found that by just one touch from Fenris, no matter how she felt before always felt completely at peace and relaxed, like she had no choice. She didn't know if it was the lyrium in his skin that did it, however she didn't care, it was the way to which she knew how he felt about her, it was all in his touch.

"Sort of." Fenris shrugged still leaning against her, their arms entwined. Hawke smile deepened, her thoughts on that single moment she woke up last night to see Fenris smiling in his sleep and called out her name. _Should I tease him about it?...or will I regret it later?...mmm _Hawke debated in her head whether to tease him about his uncharacteristic measure of happiness he showed in that one moment, calling out her name, how unguarded he seemed, she just wanted to tell him he could be that way forever, she will be with him always to see that smile. She turned over to face him keeping their arms and hands together, Fenris lifted his head from where he rested it between her neck and shoulder to meet her gaze. Her purple eyes glittered and dnced in the sun light and her creamy white skin shone like an angel's halo. He was bedazzled by the sight of her that he could not control a smile creep up on his lips. He saw his smile made an impression; Hawke lifted her hand to his face and stroked the length of his cheekbone with the back of her hand, brushing a lock of silver hair out of his eyes. _His eyes are so deep, I could just...swim in them... _she imagined, they reminded her of the hot springs in Sundermount, deep, green, glistening pools of steaming water that fogged the rims of his pupils. _They are just so..._

"Beautiful." Hawke breathed out, completely lost in the evergreen eyes, Hawke completely forgot that Fenris was attached to these Beautiful eyes.

"Am I now?" Fenris said with a smirk in his voice as well as on his lips.

Hawke jumped at his smouldering voice that bellowed from his throat, a sudden hotness filled her cheeks, embarrassed at her complement that blurted out from her clumsy mouth. Hawke opened her mouth to say something, but found her voice didn't want to respond to his sultry response, _Oh sure now you don't want to speak! _She thought, getting rather annoyed with her 'Own-free-will-mouth'. Still unable to say anything at all, Fenris rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her obviously stumped lips, she didn't resist, how could she the feeling of him wanting to kiss her was the one of the many, many amazing feelings he made her experience. _At least 'it' knows what to do when 'it' comes in contact with his..._ 'it' referring to her less dexterous mouth that just seemed to say what ever it wanted around him, unless of course she was concentrating really, really hard, but that was impossible around him. Fenris's curled his left hand; to which Hawke was gently resting on the arm of, to cup and stroke her face, Hawke's fingers weaved free of his hair and placed her hand in the back of his as it caressed her gently. _His hands are so soft and warm for a warrior...i've always loved that about him... _She had memorized everything about him from that night they had, everything Lyrium vein pattern, every feature, every sensation she felt at his slightest touch, and the touch from _every_ part of him.

Eventually, he broke away from the kiss gentle, Hawke could feel the reluctance in his lips as he pulled away, she put her hand back in his hair and pulled him back to her, _Not if I can help it! _Hawke objected in her mind, she felt Fenris smile form under her lips she couldn't help but repay a sly smile in return, happy with reclaiming his lips, they continued kissing, falling deeper and deeper into the passionate moment they felt their bodies move closer together, without realising it Hawke had already turned fully around to face Fenris and wrapped her left leg up around his waist. Fenris had bother arms wrapped tightly around Hawke's back and waist, their kiss deepened, then Hawke felt him pull away again.

"You know...we don't..._have_ to stop." Mumbled against his lips, refusing to let it end.

Fenris smiled again also enjoying the feeling of her wanting him so much, _She is just soo..._ Fenris let out a small growl that came trembling from his chest, Hawke chuckled at that and swung her arms around his neck twisting both hands in his hair, she knew he liked that, and she especially liked the way he reacted. Fenirs rolled onto Hawke, resting his body up against her's, Hawke responded immediately and wrapped both her legs around his waist; keeping one hand in his hair she let one travel down his back then back up, over his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze before returning it to it's journey down his chest, then finally curled her hand around his waist for a quick squeeze, till she flung her arm around his back and pulled his body closer to her closing the gap between them.

Fenris rested his body fully on hers now, relieving his arms for further exploration. He ran his right hand along Hawke's jaw line with his fingers, down her neck then down her side until he reached her thigh, he gripping it firmly enjoying the feeling of her muscles reacting under his touch. His other arm carried some of his weight on his elbow which left his hand to stroke the other side of Hawke's jaw and tangle in her hair, until eventually curling his hand under her neck to support her head thoughtfully.

The heat between them was becoming too much, Fenris couldn't contain himself for much longer, hearing Hawke's moaning and feeling it vibrate through her lips to his sent an intoxicating sensation throughout his body. Hawke felt Fenris's body heat rising intensely between their bodies, she couldn't help the need to moan under his touch, it was the sound of her emotions escaping her body, her need and want to be close to him, to be touched by him.

Fenris gave in, but just as he was about to surrender to Hawke's body completely, they were both taken by surprise by the banging that echoed in the lower, the repetitive banging of some one announcing their presence out outside the front door.

Their kiss broke apart, they simultaneously looked towards the door of their room, _Our room..._Fenris ponder on the sound of it in his head, though he thought it strange to think of it at the wrong time, some one was waiting to be seen to at the front of _their _mansion.

"No no no no _No!" _Hawke lifted her head to Fenris's neck and banged it slightly, almost wishing it was something harder for her to hit her head on. Fernis kept his eyes on the door a little...conspicuous about just how was at the door. Hawke felt his body tighten, she lifted her head out of his neck to look at him, his face was solum and his eyes dark. She saw a blue light glowing from his lyrium markings, she realised right then what haunted his mind. The door banged again it only seemed to make his reaction harden, _What if it's him?...He found out I was trying to contact my sister...that must be it! _His thoughts were interrupted when Hawke said.

"I doubt they would...knock, Fenris-" Fenris flicked his eyes to Hawke, then back to the door almost not taking notice of her.

"They would probably just...knock _down_ the door." Hawke said, tilting her head to get a better look at his face. She felt his body start to loosen at her logic, that they probably would have broken the door down by now, not just...continue to knock politely. The banging continued, Hawke unwillingly stated to shift under Fenris's weight, trying to wiggle free and answer the door. Fenris noticed what she was trying to do and just as unwillingly rolled to one side and allowed her to get up, Fenris couldn't help but smile at her frustration trying to find er closes a she sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up a boot of hers that was just under the side of the bed, Hawke turned to Fenris raising an eyebrow, he burst into laughter at her unsuccessful hunt for anything descent to wear to go down stairs. Fighting back a chuckle Hawke scowled at him and dropped the boot back on the floor.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, she stood keeping the sheet wrapped around her then grasped it with both hands ready to pull. She gave a devious grin, till Fenris realised her plan.

"Oh no no n-" Fenris grasped his side of the sheet with both of his hands ready to pull back, but he wasn't fast enough, Hawke pulled and twirled to wrap the extended sheet around her body. She pulled swiftly enough that Fenris was flung and rolled off the other side of the bed...naked. Satisfied with her result, Fenris heard her grunt in her 'serves-you-right' way, Hawke heard Fenris chuckle darkly, hidden down the side of the bed. She smiled and headed downstairs with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body, it draped a little too long, she was concentrating on the stairs so not to trip and fall and ruin her dramatic exit.

When she reached the bottom she heard a loud announcement from the top room where she had come from.

"Your going...to pay for that!" Fenris followed it with another dark chuckle, Hawke was slightly shocked at his late come back, _He must have been planning something...I'm in trouble! _She made her way across the hall, taking good care on the broken tiles that were made from their battle here against the shades and rage demons.

When she finally reached the door she fiddled with the knob beginning to open it, before a crack could form between the door and the frame, Fenris slammed his hand against the door to keep it shut. Hawke twirled around in shock of his sudden appearance, he was wearing his leggings and a loose shirt that was left open across his chest, she was taken by his cocky smile that lit up his face.

"You didn't _really_ think I would let you open the door dressed so...inappropriately, did you Marian?" His eyes travelled down her body, angling his head at the sight of her waist and chest so predominately exposed through the tight...thin sheet. _Now that she is covered up...and I know what lies beneath I find myself...wanting more, more of her, if there wasn't someone at the door that sheet would be in shreds._ Hawke had already leaned her head slightly forward to gaze desirably, down the loose opening in his shirt, she admired his well formed muscles that framed his abdomen and chest. _Oh my...who put this perfection of a man on markers green earth?...That shirt just has to come off...I just want to see..more of him!_ Feeling herself falling further towards him, the banging started again and struck them both out of their spiral of lustful thoughts, their bodies straightened simultaneously. Hawke moved to one side of the door and gesturing a hand to invite Fenris to open the door instead, Fenris smiled wearily at her dramatic movement, then turned to open the door. It swung inwards shielding Hawke from whatever stood behind it, Fenris saw a familiar dwarven man standing before him, with a letter held in his hands.

"Bohdan?" Fenris questioned his presence, not expecting someone innocent to come knocking at his door.

"Bohdan!" Hawke clamped her hand over her mouth once realising she had him aware she was present. _Oh well he was bound to know soon or later. _Fenris looked round the door and raised an eyebrow at her outburst, he turned again to address the dwarf. Bohdan looked towards the opened door and inclined his head to see behind it, Fenris moved in front of the gap closing off all sight to their mansion.

"Er, yes well, a message came from the knight commander herself messere-" he paused waiting for a response, he received none and decided to explain further.

"It was addressed to you and it came to your house, I thought it important so I came to find you, you weren't at home yourself so I er, ahem, assumed you'd be, er, here." Bohan didn't quite address Fenris, he spoke mostly turned towards the door, it looked rather peculiar to Fenris but it was obvious why.

"Err Thank you...Bohdan, thats, very kind of you-" Bohdan and Fenris traded a peculiar and confused glance at each other before both of them returned to listening to the _door_. _Ugh I feel like an idiot! _Hawke continued.

"If you could just give it to...Fenris and I will read it when I get a moment." She lifted her hands above her head in irritation, everyone heard the slap when her hands hit her sides.

"Very well messere." Bohdan handed over the letter and gave an awkward smile before turning on his heels and running down the stairs, returning to Hawke's abode.

Fenris scanned around the area before closing the door in front of him, He turned to hand Hawke the letter. She ran her fingers along his holding the letter and snatched it from his hand, she tossed it over her shoulder and moved closer to Fenris, resting a hand on his bare chest.

"Are we going to talk about...the.._news_ last night?" She bit her lip in nervousness again, _Just bringing up the subject might make him react differently although last nights reaction, I will defiantly not complain about, I just hope he does the same this time._ Hawke was taken when Fenris pulled a rather serious face, he grasped both of Hawke's hands, overlapping them together over her stomach. Hawke's cheeks flushed with red at the gesture, Fenris looked deep into her eyes as if searching for something, she bit her lip again, anxious to what he was going to say to her. Fenris leaned in towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers, her moaning made him shiver, but he had to keep control. Pulling away from her he rested his fore head against hers, their eyes closed anticipating what words were to be exchanged.

"Marian, I have never felt...more complete then I do now and have done since you told me the..._news._ Even if I do not remember anything about my past, I have you and...soon a child who's past, present and future I will remember forever." Fenris took a deep breathe knowing what he needed to say next, _Just tell her, don't back down...you...love her! Tell her you love her! _His face hesitant again and his lips, weren't eager to move, just like last night when he tried to tell her, again he just couldn't find the words, _You are such a coward! Tell her she deserves no less! _He opened his eyes slightly to look at her smiling face, Hawke still red and bashful in the face from hearing his words, she could not be happier to hear him feel 'complete'. _He...feels complete, I could not ask for anything more then for him to feel this way, after such a long time of running, being alone, he finally feels, whole again. _Hawke started biting her lip harder, almost excited about how he was feeling. Fenris's heart was pounding against his chest almost trying to get out and tell her how he feels itself, his breathing deepened feeling very unguarded and vulnerable, he found him self feeling this way most of the time when he is with her. _She truly is...'amazing' is an insufficient description...too...obvious. _Fenris's throat started to close as he watched Hawke biting down on her poor lip, wanting desperately to kiss her so she might bite his lips instead. _You were able to tell her in your dream, do not let the fade be better then you...Just tell her you love her, you love her, you love her! _It blurted out faster then he anticipated, he barely understood the sentence himself as he said.

"I love you, Marian. I have done since our night together, months ago." Fenris felt a happiness fill his heart, it made it no better it seemed to beat faster, now knowing that she knows. It sunk a little thanking she might not return the feeling, his thoughts started to spin in the small silence. _What if she doesn't..._

"I love you, Fenris. I have done for a..._long_ time." She smiled at the last words, thinking back to when they first met, how she fell as soon as he addressed her in the Alienage.

Fenris saw Hawke's eyes snap open to a sultry glare as she bit down on her lip, Fenris couldn't prevent the smile pulling on the corners of his mouth. He took hand that lay on her stomach and lightly grasped her chin with his forefinger, he stroked his thumb across her chewed lip to relieve it of her teeth. Her face softened at his touch and her eyes began to close again, Fenris moved closer to her face, lips almost touching, they could feel each others breath on their lips, it was too inviting for both of them.

"Why don't you give your lips a rest for a while-" Hawke took another deep breathe at his talk of lips.

Her eyes tried to open to look him in the eyes, but his breathe was intoxicating, making her act almost drunk, Fenris was barely resisting leaning in and to take her lips right there, but found some slight self control as he continued his lustful suggestion.

"You can...bite down on mine, as a sufficient replacement." He whispered against her lips, loud enough for just her to hear.

Slowly he lift Hawke's chin till there lips finally touched, Hawke instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his silver hair. Fenris had already wrapped both his arms tightly around her back and waist only to bring her right up against his body. Hawke couldn't prevent the moaning sound coming from her mouth at the mere taste of him, the sounds she made echoed in Fenris's mouth; Hawke felt their bodies melt together and such did what Fenris had suggested, she bit down desirably on his bottom lip. The sensation sent him wild, without hesitation he reached down and wrapped his arms underneath Hawke; without breaking the kiss he again had her lifted in his arms, cradled. He carried her back up to their room, where they could, resume their such rare and well deserved alone time.

"We...definitely...haven't had...enough practise." Hawke struggled to say against Fenris's hot lips. That didn't stop his eager and furious kissing, Fenris slid his tongue along the length of Hawke's tortured bottom lip, hoping to relieve any pain.

"We had...better...get started...then...hadn't we." Fenris mumbled against her mouth. They finally reached their room of solitude, Fenris kicking the door closed, leaving the apparently important letter from the Knight commander.


	3. Interlude 1'The Practise'

This chapter was made specially for username Termonetorx who was looking forward to some juicy, sexy details, so this is for you ;-) My boyfriend also recommend it ;-)

Enjoy!

Interlude: 'The Practise'

Fenris moved towards the bed, cradling Hawke in his arms; still entwined in their hot kissing, Fenris turned to sit on the edge of the bed settling Hawke on his lap. She wasn't satisfied with their closeness so she bent ans twisted on his lap to wrap both her legs around his waist, still sat on his thighs. Fenris felt her squeeze her thighs tightly, he could feel her heat between her legs through his this cotton shirt; which didn't stay on for long, Hawke lifted his arms above his head, then put her hands under his shirt and against his lower abdomen. She slowly stroked her hands the length of his stomach and chest, collecting the shirt over her hands as she went, just like he had done with her dress the night before. She carried on to his shoulder and then up his arms until the shirt fell off the top of his hands, she stretched her hands to entwine for fingers with his still above his head. Fenris uncurled his fingers to run them down her arms like she had done, he ran his fingertips down her arms and to her chest where the sheet was now loosely only barely wrapped around her. He pulled the sheet down over her breasts till it fell to her waist, he cupped his hands around her exposed chest, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Hawke gasped at his touch the heat of his hands reflecting the heat that raged between her legs, her arms fell down and pressed against his shoulders to push him down onto the bed, she was sat on his pulsating area and leaning on his chest. Fenris's slid his hands off her breasts and down her sides, sliding the rest of the sheet off her body, his hands curled around her buttocks and squeezed lustfully, he shivered when she moaned again into his mouth, _It feels so...good when she does that! _He could barely think straight with the sensation pulsing through him. His hands explored again down her thighs to the back of her knees, curling his fingers underneath her knees he flipped their bodies over, her legs were still around his waist tightly locking their lower bodies together. Hawke made her way to the top of Fenris's leggings, feeling for the laces to yank the off, _These just have to come off...now! _Hawke smiled when she successfully pulled the leather and his leggings stared falling off his legs.

"Very nibble fingers indeed." Fenris mumbled against her lips, smiling back against hers.

Their bodies were completely exposed, they could feel the desire that glowed between them, their hands explored their bodies; feeling their the familiar heat, just waiting to merge fully under the tense passion. Hawke knew what to do to set him off, she slid her tongue across his lower lip before teasingly biting down on it. Instantly he reacted, his pupils dilated and his fingers dug into her thighs, he pulled away from the kiss and looked questionably at Hawke, almost asking for permission. Hawke stared at him looking for a smile, she saw the desire and want in his eyes that lingered on his serious face, she knew what he was waiting for.

"It's ok Fenris, you don't need to wait for...permission, I want you." Hawke smiled and placed her hands either side of his face, comforting his oppressed desires. Finally he smiled back at her words and leaned in to resume their want-full kissing, Hawke flung her arms around his neck and twisting her fingers again in his silky soft silver hair that shone in the light. Without any further hesitation Fenris thrust himself into her, his hands gripped at her waist pulling her into him, she arched her back thrusting into his moments, she moaned at his entrance, which only made him loose further control, his lyrium marking glowed with excitement. Hawke loved the light he gave off, she loved the feeling of knowing how intense it feels inside her without him telling her with words, words meant nothing in their 'practise', their touch communicated everything between each other.

Beads of sweat ran down his body, the temperature of their bodies increased the heat of the room, their movements become as one, even just for the third time it's like their bodies knew each other before they did, knowing how they reacted to each others touch and every sound made an intoxicating sensation. When they came together it was an ecstasy induced dance of desire, they both broke away from the kiss desperate for air, Fenris rested his head under her jaw at the nape of her neck, kissing her lightly at the places he eventually bit teasingly Hawke moaned louder but not at his biting, she was released and her back relaxed slightly but her arms wrapped tighter almost asking for Fenris to undo himself inside her. Fenris obliged, feeling her body relaxed told him what he needed to know. He thrusted a few more times letting the last one hold longer against her, he let out his heat and pulsating intensity inside, she gasped and tightened her grip around his waist.

"Marian." Fenris let out in her neck as his body started to relax with exhaustion and release.

Hawke smiled, and kissed shoulders running her fingers along the patterns that whirled around on his skin.

"Fenris." She whispered into his ear as she ran her fingertips barely grazing the shell of it.

They were undone, Fenris rolled of Hawke and rested his head against her chest. They curled there bodies together comfortably, hearing each other deeply breathing from exhaustion, feeling there chests rise and fall simultaneously.

"I love you." Fenris whispered falling tiredly into the fade.

Hawke smiled silently and stroked her fingers along his cheekbone brushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, Fenris." Hawke whispered back, following Fenris into a sleepy spiral, letting the fade take over whats left of the energy.


End file.
